Show Me What You Got, Winchester
by laurlawless
Summary: When the reader thinks Sam doesn't have what it takes to please her, he proves her wrong.


p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""What do you mean you wouldn't fuck me?"/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"An over exaggerated groan departed from the back of your throat as you walked past Sam into your bedroom. He knowingly followed and waited for an answer./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""How many times do I have to tell you? Don't take it personally." That's the last time you play 20 Questions with Dean while he's tipsy. You knew things would get heated in a hurry. You're not even sure why you agreed, but the alcohol running through your system didn't let you care enough to decline. And leave it to him to rope Sam into the mix./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""You get asked if you would fuck me and you blatantly say no. Which part of that am I not supposed to take personally, Y/N?"/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"Why did he have to argue with you about something that didn't call for an argument in the first place?/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Gee, I don't know Sam, maybe the part that isn't supposed to care? We're friends. The best of friends. What does it matter if I find you fuckable or not?" Stumbling over to your bed, you began to undress yourself to get ready for bed. You were flustered and the temperature was rising due to the lack of hydration between drinks. Not that you were anywhere near drunk, but this whole dispute was killing your buzz./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Curiosity. Call me crazy but it puts a dent into my ego. I'd at least like to know why." He pleaded with you like a puppy begging it's owner to play fetch with it. With a sigh, your shoulders slumped. You weren't in the right state of mind to form your words correctly and you didn't want to hurt the guy./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""You're not my type." Sam's face still fell. Shit. You wounded the puppy. "Oh come on, you own a mirror. You have the winning smile with the advantage of adorable dimples, sweet eyes, chiseled body, and would I love to run my hands through those gorgeous locks of yours? Of course I would. But you're almost too sweet. Which isn't a bad thing, don't get me wrong. But when it comes to sex, I just don't think you have what it takes to satisfy me."/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"You reached for your oversized t-shirt to cover your now half naked body, but Sam snatched it from under your grasp. You glared at him, unamused. He shared your look of annoyance but didn't falter as he extended his arm well out of your reach./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Elaborate." Sam had weighed your patience level down to nothing. He was being ridiculous and your willingness to fight back was fading as the need for sleep grew./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Remember last week when I came home all tattered up? You remember what my excuse was?"/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"His brows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, you said you crossed paths with a werewolf."/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"You smirked, more to yourself than at Sam at the memory. "When have you known me to let a werewolf of all things get close enough to do damage like that? No, that was the work of a gentleman, who's name escapes me, that I picked up at a bar."/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"Sam's jaw clenched as he pictured what you must have been through./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Some guy did that to you?" Anger seared the words he spoke through gritted teeth. Your eyes rolled back in aggravation. He still didn't get it./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Sam, to say 'I like it rough', is an understatement. Being thrown up against the wall, spanking, choking, biting, clawing, it's the only way I can get off. It's intense. And I don't see you as the kind of guy who could do those things." You could see the gears grinding in Sam's head as your words set into his skull. A shudder ran down your back as he looked down at you through his lashes. /p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""I'll be dammed if I don't try."/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"You could barely comprehend what he had said before his fingers gripped the base of your throat and forced you against wooden door. The action caught you off guard. A gasp fought to escape but was stuck in your windpipe. You looked into Sam's eyes. They were clouded over with lust. He was now on a mission and you knew he wouldn't stop until he succeeded the task he assigned himself. If he wanted to test the limits, who were you to deny him? But you were going to make him work for it./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Show me what you got, Winchester."/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"Your voice was hoarse from lack of oxygen. Sam's lip twitched. He lifted you with ease, wrapping your legs around his waist. A hiss sounded from behind your gritted teeth as Sam's hips pressed your back into your dresser harshly. He eased away the discomfort with the feeling of his warm breath on your neck, soothing the area where his fingers previously occupied./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"Everything started moving so fast. He slammed you against the wall, door, you swore he had you on the floor at some point. His hands groped your body. It was almost like he developed a hunger that he couldn't appease. You had to admit, you were impressed with his commitment./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"Sam threw you to the pillow top and you landed with a bounce. His chest heaved as he looked down at you. You didn't even need his grip on your neck for your breath to hitch in your throat. When his eyes met yours he smirked. Shudder./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Hands and knees." You opened your mouth to question him but he stopped you, his voice reaching a baritone you'd never heard before. "Now."/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"Without pressing him further, you obliged, holding yourself up by your palms and knees. You looked over your shoulder to see Sam admiring your ass. He took a cheek in each hand and kneaded the flesh, tracing the inside of your thighs with his thumb. You bit your tongue in attempts to stifle the moan that dared to slip./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""So you like to be spanked, do you, Y/N?" All you could do was nod. Sam sent a shiver down your spine when his nails dented your skin. "Yeah, I bet a girl like you does her fair share to deserve a good ass beating. That mouth of yours gets you into trouble. I'm sure as hell it could get you out of it too."/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"Smack. The sound pierced your ears as the burning set in. Your eyes shut tight but you kept quiet. "You say you wouldn't fuck me," -Slap- "but trust me, Y/N," -Wham- "by the time I'm through," -Swat- "you're gonna be begging for me." You chocked back a groan at the last spank. Sam had let your ass have it. You didn't have to look to know you were cherry red from his lashings./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"Sam's jeans jingled as he pulled them down his legs. Before you knew it he was behind you, pressing his hard on between your sensitive cheeks. Your head flew when Sam grabbed a fist full of your hair and tugged back./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""You feel that, Y/N? You drive me crazy you know that? Walking around here like hot shit. Parading yourself in those cut-off shorts that leave nothing to the imagination. A guy can only take so much before he's jizzing in his pants." /p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"You weren't sure if it was Sam's words or the grip he had on your hair with the added pressure from his cock against your folds, but you couldn't hold back the moan from spilling over your lips. The smirk that played on Sam's lips was evident through his voice. "Atta girl. Now," He gave another tug on your hair, bringing your ear to his mouth. "Show me what those pretty hips of yours can do."/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"Before his hand could guide you, your ass was grinding against his pelvis. You whimpered, feeling yourself give into Sam. Heat began to reside in your core, dampening your panties. Sam let out a sound that was borderline growl. He pulled you up so that you were on your knees, your back against his chest. His teeth grazed the shell of your ear before taking it into his mouth./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""You're practically dripping." Your eyes closed as Sam sucked and nipped at the sweet spot behind your ear. He unhooked your bra skillfully and tossed the garment aside. Your breasts filled each of his hands. A whisper of his name let him know you enjoyed the way he pulled at your nipples. Rolling them between each finger./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""How about I get a little taste of that sweet pussy of yours, Y/N. I've come this far, I think I'm entitled." Sam released your hair from his grip and pushed you up into the sea of pillows. The cool sheets calmed your scorching skin. A set of large hands pushed your knees apart, resting one of your legs on his shoulder. You almost came undone from seeing Sam's accomplished grin before he ducked between your thighs./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Shit!" The tirade of his teeth and tongue on your clit made you yelp. Your hips bucked against Sam's face. Fingers tangled in his hair as he sucked your lips between his. As a reflex, your legs wanted to close around his neck. But Sam was determined to taste every inch of your core. Bruises in the form of his fingertips graced your thighs as he held you down./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"Your core tightened. You throbbed, longed for the feeling of Sam's length stretching you to the hilt. Begging was below you. You never had to ask for release. You demanded it from the willing. As badly as you wanted to cum on Sam's face, you wanted to feel him coming inside of you more./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Sam," You tried pleading with your eyes rather than your words. But you knew he wasn't going to let you off easy./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Say it." You sighed in response. "Say it. Say it and I'll give you want you want, baby girl, and then some." That was it. Willingly throwing in the towel and saying 'fuck it.'/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Fuck me, Sam. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me until I see stars."/p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"And with that his mouth was replaced with his awaiting cock. He gave you no time to adjust to his more than generous size. Skin slapping against skin. Your slickness coded Sam's length, allowing him to slide in and out of you with ease while maintaining a fast pace. Sam slung your knee over his shoulder, making you drop your head to the crook of his neck as you screamed his name. With the new position Sam found your sweet spot, working it for all it was worth. The bed creaked beneath the two of you. Headboard knocking against the wall, drowning out the sounds of your lust. Between the sucking, biting, nails raking against your skin, and Sam's thrusts ramming into your pussy, you finally reached your sweet release. Sam took your face in his hands to make you look at him. When you locked eyes you felt his warmth spill out from your slit./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;"Sam slumped on top of you, listening to your slowing heartbeat to coax him down from his high. You winced as he rolled off to the side, but let out a small laugh as you noticed the satisfied smile on his face./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Well if I do say so, you definitely put me in my place. That's the last time I judge a book by it's cover." Sam's grin grew wider as he examined his work. He did quite a number to your body and hadn't realized it until now./p  
p style="color: #888888; font-family: calibri; font-size: 15px; text-align: justify;""Yeah well what can I say? I'm an overachiever."Sh/p 


End file.
